Someday You Will
by everlastingtwilight1
Summary: What if Edward was human and could never read minds? And wat if Edward never took interest in Bella but Bella did?Wat if Edward was the only reason Bella woke up every day and when she admitted her feelings to him, he didn't feel the same way back?Wat if?
1. Chapter 1

**I own no one. Except a few people I add in here and there. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke to yet another cloudy day in this so called town Forks. Charlie works days shift and are never home, so of course this morning would be no different from others. I moved to forks a year ago and still have not gotten use to the sickly green and wet space that lies everywhere around me, intoxicating my breathing space. It smelt like mildew everywhere all the time, and the sent stuck to everything.

How people survived here was my question. Charlie was never home and I still mope around school like a black ghost, everyone can see me but doesn't acknowledge that I'm there. There was one person though, he was pretty lonely himself he told me, at the time. His name was Edward, Edward Cullen.

We were wonderful friends half way through freshman year, and when he grew into his charming good looks he, in no better words… forgot about me. For a month or so he tried to drag me along with him and his new girl friend Jessica Stanly.

It shattered my hear when I found one day Jessica threatening Edward to ignore me or she wouldn't 'go down on him' anymore. Nor was I upset but I was mad. He was my only friend and he gave me up for a blow job. A pretty shitty one I would expect too.

We would hang out all the time. Mostly at my house we would cuddle into a ball and talk and watch movies. I would occasionally go to his house and play X-Box and hung out in his room. We literally hung out every day and grew so close we practically were married.

We argued about dumb things like what movie to watch or what game to play. But we ended up watching both movies and spent hours playing both games. And in a quick rush of blood to the head, he was gone. And I was alone.

All the girls at schools where in clicks, none of which I liked. And the guys would just try to touch me or leave me for me not allowing them to touch me. So the bathroom was my friend at lunch. I had no social interaction at all. None.

My day consisted of waking up going to school, going home, doing homework, making dinner, eating alone, reading, and going to bed. Then Charlie came home.

And here I lay. 7:30 am waiting for my life to get somewhere. SO I get ready for another day of school. I slipped on a simple red t shirt and blue jeans and a jacket. I walked to the bathroom trying to stop crying as I put on my glasses and tied my hair back.

When I really looked at myself, I looked like shit.

But no one would look that closely. No one ever tried.

I went over to my bed to grab my backpack glancing over my mother's last letter to me. She left me from phoenix telling me to live with Charlie because she wanted to travel. So I had to leave my warm house, my good friend Jake, and pretty much everything that had sentimental value to it.

I cried silently to myself not knowing until cold tears ran down my boney face and dropped onto my shattered heart. Making my way downstairs I grabbed a pop tart and noticed a note from my father,

I'll be home early today,

Dad

He forgot to add that he will be home early to watch another game on the old worn couch that Edward and I shared so many good memories on. Whenever I cried from a movie, he would hold me to his chest and put his arms around me to comfort me. Or when a movie ended and I was as he would say 'shunning with darkness and anger' he would wrestle me until he was on top of me and caged me and tickled me like crazy.

It was moments like those I wished we were more than friends. That I could actually put my arms around his neck and kiss his perfect lips. Or that I could press my forehead to his and just closed my eyes as we both intake every lingering scent around us. And sometimes, all I wanted was to hug him. But I couldn't, because he was a typical guy and I was a black ghost.

I moped for leaving Phoenix, I moped because of the weather, I moped because I was lonely, I cried because my heart always hurt, I cried because my frown felt permanently numb, I cried because I was depressed, and mainly I had nightmares and sobbed and yelled and screamed, and hit myself because he was gone.

By the time I was pulled out of my thoughts I realized I was in my car and I was ready to drive to school. I also realized the neighbor had been staring at me so I turned my car on, as the rumble didn't scare me anymore but felt good for yelling at me and I took off. Parking in first spot I saw I sat there and watched everyone pass by. Smiles on everyone's face and laughing with three of four other people. I headed in when the bell ring so I went to my first class, history.

was sweet. A little too sweet. When she talked about dead people she would always smile so it creped the shit out of me. I started to doodle the word **FRIENDS **on a blank page and drew skulls and fire between the letters. When I was finished I pushed my notebook back impressed with my artwork when the bell rang and I got up quickly to my next class.

On the way I had to drop a book off at my locker and I forgot to mention that Edwards locker was right next to mine. It's how we met…

And EVERY day I have to go up to my lock and watch Edward make out with a different girl every week. This week was Lauren.

He pressed her on my locker and his eyes were full of lust when they started to swap spit. He caressed her breast and brought his hand to her invisible ass, and ran his hand down the hem of her skirt and back up to her underwear. Not stopping their kiss he ran his other hand under her white shirt and under her stupid white bra that she didn't need because there was nothing there and played with her breast as she moaned in his mouth.

Not being able to stand this anymore, I cleared my throat and stood there and they ignored me. I cleared my throat louder and I got no response back. I was angry. Angry didn't even begin to play a role in this situation. Edward told me some of his darkest secrets and here I stood bewildered as he ignored me utterly and made out with the school slut who probably had and STD!

So I walked behind Edward and grabbed both his for arms removing them from her body and twisted them behind his back. He stepped away from Lauren.

"What the HELL Bella?"

I took him and pushed him to the lockers across the hall fiercely as he fell into the mob of Goths and emos. They swore and cursed under their breath and scattered away like ants when I walked over to Lauren and slapped he in the face and grabbed her shirt collar and threw her into Edward. I dropped of my books and walked to my second period.

I was proud, and kind of sick.

English went by in bliss and so did government. Then it was lunch and I went to stand in line feeling eyes on my back when I glanced around to find Jessica and Lauren standing arm and arm hooked glaring at me.

"Bitch, Looser" they spit at me.

I turned around as they whispered about me behind my back. I didn't care. Or at least I tried not to.

I walked up to the lunch lady who had yellow teeth and old and wrinkle face. "We got refried beans and tacos!" I saw her eyes and she looked… happy. I couldn't understand how someone could be happy working around such snobs. "Just a taco, please" She handed me a plate as I grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the bathroom when Tanya, a part of Jessica's crew waved at me to come over. Hesitant, I did.

"Hi Bella! Look I really want to talk to you, see Lauren has always been a bitch and I thought we could talk about how you got SO strong!" I looked at her skeptically when I sat dawn on the chair and suddenly regretted it. I felt something soft and mushy that I sat on. It happened so fast but when I tried to sit up Tanya spilt her vanilla frappuccino on my thighs. Feeling tears stream down my face I got up and I was the center of attention. And Jessica came behind me a dumped her soda on my head and Lauren crunched her taco all over the soda.

"I told you not to mess with us" Tanya commented as I ran out of the room into the bathroom. Kids were laughing their ass's off. I went to a stall and I cried like there was no tomorrow. After what felt like forever I got up and out and whipped off all the food, and sunk my hair in the water. I was a mess and all I wanted was for things to be ok.

I should have known that they would get back at me. I… deserved it. I made my way to biology smelling like rotten milk and week old trash. My eyes where blood shot and sat in my usual seat by Mike Newton, we didn't talk much and he had me do all the work. But something about today just had to make this happen.

Mr. Banner yelled out at Edward "Edward! Since you love being SO talkative today I want you and Mike to switch seats, permanently."

NONONONONONO! I hated my life.

I looked down and started to draw a picture so I didn't have to look at him. I drew and empty room with wood floor and a rope hanging from the ceiling that took me hanging leaving a pool of blood dripping underneath me.

Then I got a note shoved at me. I let it linger there for a minute, contemplating if I should open it or not, so I did.

**E- What up with the picture? **

I scribbled back to him,

_B-I draw what I want. _

**E- Why do you want to hang yourself?**

_B- Why do you care? _

**E- You're my friend, no matter how jealous you get over me**

_B- Jealous? You think I'm FUCKING JELOUS of YOU?_

**E- Why did you freak out over Lauren and me today? Hmmm? And why do you glare at ALL the girls I go out with? Hmm? **

_B- you know Edward, you're right. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I want you so bad_

**E- REALLY?**

_B- NO you FUCKER! You where on my locker and I had places to be other than to sit there and watch you to have SEX with your clothes on! __**And DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF? **__"All the girls I've been with..." I mean SERIOUSLY? I glare at all girls who are bitchy and prissy! EXCUSE ME that YOU slept with ALL of them! And yes I'm O SO JELOUSE THAT YOU HAVE ASS WHOLE FRIENDS, and I'm jealous that you have the good life and I'm jealous that YOU have good looks and I don't! And I'm jealous that you can dump your closest friends for cooler ones! And I am_- by then I was sobbing on the paper- _jealous that you do another girl every week! And MAINLY I am O SO JELOUS that you have people who would stand up for you at hard times, people you can talk to and who keep you company when you're sick or sad BECAUSE I HAVE NO ONE! And we aren't friends._

I watched him read it over and his face turn into a frown. Good. I was crying uncontrollably now because I was partly telling the truth… I am jealous of him.

I just want a friend. But he wasn't a true one.

Then he passed the note back when I took it and read it slowly.

**SO? What do you think? I will update once I get 5 reviews! So please review! It will only take you 30 seconds **

**PLEASE **

**If you are an author you should know that reviews are what we crave! It lets us know someone is actually reading my story **

**& is it too long? I like long fan fictions but if it's too long please tell me. **

**See you in 5 reviews! And ****If you review I'll give you a preview of half of Edwards note**** *_* **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are AWESOME! Lol so as I promised, the next chapter :D**

**I own no one except a few people I add in here and there O_O **

**Edwards P.O.V.**

**E- Do you honestly think my friends are ass holes? That's one to think about … But how can YOU say YOU have no one Bella? I'm saying you're my friend and YOU are pushing me away! I don't have any clue why you suddenly stopped talking to me months ago but do honestly think I sleep with all those girls? Bella… I'm a virgin … I sleep with none of those girls. I only ever kissed them and gave them what they wanted. And I can't say I didn't enjoy it but I can say that none of them impress me like you do. You are smart and talented and you are so easy to talk to. I'm sorry about lunch… and for umm being on your locker lol. **

I felt like shit because I was lying to her face. I wasn't a virgin, and she was right I did do a new girl every week. And I knew why I didn't talk to her anymore and that's because I was threatened not to from Jessica Stanly. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

_I just pulled into school and Jessica came running up to me in a tiny skirt and a VERY low t-shirt. It presented her cleavage beautifully. When she got up to me she ran her arm down my bicep and tugged on my hand telling me to follow her so I did. _

_I watched her ass as it gracefully moved side to side when I glanced over at Bella's locker when she wasn't there yet. I knew I was supposed to meet her there in 2 minutes or something like that… _

_Jessica threw me in a dark janitor's closet and kissed me furiously taking my hands and putting them on her breast. She took her hands and put them up my shirt and rubbed my abs and pecks._

_By then I finally got the gist of what just happened and I slid my hands behind her back and unhooked her bra and threw it down, taking her full and big beautiful breast in my hands as I played with her right nipple in my hand. Pinching it and drawing circles around it and off to the other one_

_. I ripped her shirt off and took her left breast in my mouth and sucked on it hard and played with it with my tongue, and on to the other one. She let out a moan and tilted her head back._

_She then backed up and undid my belt and pulled down my pants and boxers and rubbed my dick slowly and took my in her mouth. She went up and down so quickly I let out a small moan and felt her smile._

"_I'm about to cum!" She took me out of her mouth and gave me a hand job and I came into her hand. We cleaned ourselves up and put our clothes back on. When I left the closet and realized the bell just rang. She pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard and backed up and said to me,_

"_Did you like that Eddy?" Annoyed with the name all I could do was nod my head and she laughed. _

"_I'm glad… because I want you to do something for me Eddy, will you?" I still could only nod so I did just that. _

"_You better ignore that STUPID Isabella Swan for now on unless I won't go down on you anymore" And of course as a stupid horny teenage boy all I did was nod She kissed me hard again and left as I noticed a glimpse of Bella walking by and I realized what I just did._

_I gave up my best friend for a blow job…. _

I snapped out of it and looked at Bella reading m note and scribbling something back to me and she looked mad.

_B- You are stupid piece of shit! You're lying! How could you Edward? YOU KNOW WHY YOU STOPPED TALKING TO ME… I heard… you and … Jessica. And if she ever went down on you for sure as hell you're NOT a virgin any more. DAMN EDWARD! What? Did Lauren tell you to lie to me? Did Tanya tell you to be an ass to me? Like Jessica told you to ignore me? Oh! And you listened TOO probably because they let you touch them in ways that everyone has? Have you ever thought about how many other guys have had their hands on all their boobs? Or how many mouths have been where yours have been? THEIR SKANKS EDWARD! I'm surprised you don't have herpes or an STD! AND the fact that you can sit there and lye to me without one thought of guilt hitting you, is just sad. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, YOU ARE AN ASS!_

With that the Bella rang and she practically ran out of class. I sat there shocked when Mr. Banner cleared his throat and tapped me on the shoulder

"The bell rang Mr. Cullen; go to your next class." And I got up and left. I felt the word pretty much tipping over me. She was my only true friend and I fucked that up like I always did. Tanya walked up to me and threw me on the walls and locked with my lips and shoved her tongue down my throat caressing my tongue. And I forgot about Bella.

I grabbed Tanya and threw her in the same janitor's closet and gave her exactly what she wanted, and exactly what I needed.

When the school day was over I left five minutes early and noticed Bella kicking her truck when I walked over to her. I stopped and watched her for a second; she kicked it over and over. She slammed her bag into it and cursed repeatedly until she fell on her butt and cried. I felt like shit, and everyone else sat here and laughed.

I sat there for what felt like forever and watched as no one helped her. No one went up to her and reinsured her. No one offered a ride. She was right, she had no one.

I walked over and held out my hand and she slapped it away.

Everyone was leaving now and the rain was pouring down hard. I grabbed her hand and tried to yank her up but she yelled at me "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I backed up, but I couldn't leave her here "Bella, you're going to get sick." She didn't move any inch.

"Why do you give a shit? JUST GO AWAY!" ouch…

Instead of arguing with her I bent down and picked her up by her waist and carried her over my shoulder. She kicked and screamed and hit me back but it didn't hurt. "Put me down!"

"No" I took out my keys and opened the car door and put her in and shut the door and ran to the other side and got in the car and drove to my house. She sat there with her arms crossed and unwilling to get out of the car. "Bella we're here."

"I know moron! Why didn't you just take me home! I have homework to do, book's to read and dinner to make." I felt like lightening hit my heart. I wanted to hug her, but I couldn't.

Instead I did something old Bella and Edward would do, I got out of the car and went to the backseat and unbuckled her seat belt and sat next to her. "What are you doing?" She looked at me scared.

I gave her a wicked smile, locked the car doors and said " Bella you're shunning with darkness and anger" She tried to scoot away but I tickled her until she was laughing her mind out and I was on top of her caging her body still tickling her. I stopped and she looked at me and smiled.

And if it wasn't there for a measly 4 seconds her smile faded away. I really fucked up…

"What about my truck?" I remembered her truck and got off of her. "I'll have it fixed by tomorrow and it will be parked on your driveway before 7. I need the keys though" She handed over the keys and got up and unlocked the door.

"Where are you going?" I called after her trying to catch up to her.

"Home!" she called back and walked off. I got in my car and drove up to her. "I can drive you home" I offered

"No" she said and kept walking

"Bella you're going to get sick."

"I don't give a fuck"

"Bella it's 7 miles!"

"I have a lot to think about"

"Like?"

"Giving you a second chance" That made me smile. It warmed my day even though it was raining cats and dogs.

"What if I give you a ride home and drive reaalllyy slow?" She laughed now, she laughed!

"How slow?" I knew we weren't talking about driving any more.

"As slow as you want. Slower than a snail if I have to Bella" I saw tears fall from her face now and I got out of the car and whipped them away. No matter if the rain poured down. I hugged her now]. I didn't know how long we sat there and I didn't care. It just felt nice to hold her in my arms.

And with that I drove her home. 5 miles per hour.

I dropped her off and drove home.

When I opened the door Esme ran up to me and hugged me.

"Edward! Why are you home so late? I was worried!" I was starting to get a head ache.

"Mom I was… comforting Bella." She looked up at me now.

"Bella? Why didn't you bring her over? I haven't seen that adorable girl for months now!" she slapped me on the arm ", why did she need comforting?"

Carlisle came in the room then and pulled Esme away from me into his arms and allowed me to talk.

"I...I…I Screwed up with Bella and hurt her really bad… and we haven't talked for months, un...till today and she was… upset and i... I did bring her over but she insisted on... going home" Noticing my lack of detail me parents sated turning red and I quickly spoke

"Look! You don't have to worry, I was a jack ass and now it's all better you don't need details but she's giving me second chances so don't freak!" Carlisle spoke now.

"You better treat her like a queen! She was your first and only true friend Edward! Don't give loyalty up for a name tag!" His face was cold and hard now and before I could speak Esme cut in, "Edward your our only child! We worry!"

"I know mom, and dad I will treat her better then a queen. Don't worry." With that I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I lied down on my bed and realized how lucky I am to have Bella back."

**Bella P.O.V.**

I got home and slammed the door shut. I didn't want Edward Cullen back as a friend. Or anything more! I just had to lie to him like he lied to me, because I know tomorrow will be just the same and he will forget about everything between us. Just like he did before.

**Okay so I am excepting any gesture you can to know that you are reading my story and you like it! :D**

**Review, favorite, add it to you story alert list, anything! But I just need 5! 5 reviews or something! **

**If you review I will give you a tiny hint to the future of the story! So PLEASE review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is chapter 3! :D**

**This chapter will explain A LOT lol, I own no one. And PLEASE REVIEW! **

**:}**

**Edward's P.O.V**

It felt like I was only lying on my bed for 10 minutes when my mom interrupted my thoughts by barging in my room.

"Dinner is done, are you hungry?" Honestly I was but I didn't feel like eating, there were too many thoughts wondering in my head to actually eat. I would probably sit there and stare at the plate hurting Esme feelings.

"No thank you mom" With that she walked out.

I lied back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

I wanted to do something special for Bella, something extra nice to show her I care. Tomorrow is Friday, the craziest day of school. I had a huge plan. I grabbed my keys and put on my shoes and ran downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to Bella's house for 20 minutes!" They looked at me funny but shrugged and gave me 'the look'. The look that said, "Don't be an ass and be careful because we love you".

And I was off.

**Bella's P.O.V **

Stupid Edward Cullen, Ass hole, shit head, piece of lard, who is sensitive and cute and amazing and I hate him but I love him. I didn't want anything to do with him but I want everything to do with him! I wanted him to hold me but I wanted to slap him.

I am always confused about the mysterious Edward Cullen. I can't make up my mind if I want to love him or I want to hate him! He sleeps with everyone, but he's so sincere and sweet.

I couldn't think of him as sweet though! He was an ass, and he only wants to be my friend for notes and homework and answers to the quizzes.

I logged onto the computer to see if Jacob or my mom has emailed me so I turned the old piece of junk on when I went to read a few more chapters of Fever before I looked at my email that hasn't even began to load.

7 chapters and 9 pages later I decided to look up and I saw 1 email from Jacob. I jumped up to see what it said.

_Bella!_

_Hey I want to apologize for not emailing you sooner and I do miss you! I have a really good news Bells! Remember when you cried for hours on my shoulder saying that you didn't want me to be alone? Well I found a new best friend! Her name is Renesma, Nesse for short. She's so adorable and I think I'm going to ask her out soon! She's a lot like you Bells! Except she has more coordination… _

_She's a lot of fun and Billy has taken a great liking to her too! I'm sure you would like her Bells! I even showed her our secret hideout from when we were kids! And guess what? Our mud pies are still there! Rock hard and still there! But Nesse and I where fooling around and broke them…_

_How are you? I hope to hear from you soon!_

_-Jake_

He replaced me. He is slowly forgetting about me to some other girl. I grabbed a book and threw it across the wall and started to cry.

Everyone is moving on but me.

_Jake,_

_I'm glad you have someone to hang out with. Truly._

_I am fine. _

_Look I'm really busy and you're really busy so it might be a little more difficult to stay in touch. I'm sorry_

_Bella_

[Send]

I lied on my bed and cried. When I heard someone call my name "Bella? Bella?"

Charlie was home early…

I wiped away the tear and walked downstairs. "Hi dad"

"Hey Bells I got home early today, I thought we haven't talked much and I wanted to take you out somewhere." I just stared at him blankly. "No ball game on tonight?" I wanted to slap myself for saying that.

He just looked down. "Yea there is but I thought we could spend some time together." He was trying to be nice and I felt like I was being an utter bitch. "Dad its 6"

"Look Bells if you don't want to do anything then-" I felt like dog shit. "No dad! I want to just people have really been pulling my hair today, where do you want to go?" His head snapped up in a second and a smile appeared on his face.

"I was think of going to the batting cages with you." Hell no NO NO NOOO "okay" damn you mouth… I hope my mouth gets hit with a ball considering this is really dangerous for ME.

We got there and he showed me how to hold a bat and how to hit a ball and I got hit in the helmet three times but… it was fun.

"Listen Bella, Forks is a small town…" I just nodded at him allowing him to go on as we drove to the nearest fast food joint.

"And there are rumors going around that you hit Lauren for kissing… Edward" He knew it was a soft spot for me and honestly I didn't know what to say and I just sat there playing with my fingers. So he keeps going to make everything 50% more awkward and 50% more brutal.

"I will take that as a yes, Bella all I can ask is, why? I mean I know Edward was your friend but you can't go hitting every girl he has a relationship with." It made me mad tat Charlie could find out that I hit someone but couldn't find out that Edward was a man ho!

"Dad! You don't get it! He had no relationships with ANY of those girls and the only reason I slapped Lauren was because I was mad! They where swapping spit and blocking my locker! I tried to get their attention but they ignored me! And Edward KNOW'S that I hate Lauren! SO don't lecture me when I did something as harmless as give someone a small slap on the face for being so sleazy! "

I had no idea where that came from, and I didn't know why I just told my dad everything but for some reason he feels like he is the only one that I have. After that he was silent and I couldn't let that be the end of it.

"Dad, is that why you took me out tonight?"

"No Bella, I just felt that we haven't talked for a while. And I did want to talk to you about that, and one other thing."

"What's that?"

"Who do you hang out with at school?"

I felt my mouth get dry. And I felt like there was a lump in my throat, I croaked out really fast "no one"

He gave me an apologetic look and with that small little glance something inside of me knew that he already knew. "Bella, I am worried about you. When you and… Edward hung out you always where lit up with joy. Now you're eyes look sad all the time and you look like you're in pain." He whispered the last word like it hurt him more to see me like this then for me to feel like this.

"What do you want me to do?" I said softly.

By know we were parked in the parking lot to I-Hop.

"Bella, there is a small conversation going around my work that a small little family is moving in a few houses down from ours this Sunday. I want you to use you great cooking skills, and your warm personality and I want you to go down there Sunday and make them feel welcome. And maybe make a new friend. I'm telling you this because once they get to school it will be like a pack of dogs and only 1 bone. I want you to make some friends."

My spirits lifted and I actually got happier!

"Dad I would gladly"

After some 'dinner' and a long quiet drive home I was exhausted.

And for the first time in months, I didn't cry myself to sleep.

I woke up with a smile on my face. Then I realized I was late ten minutes. I jumped in and out of the shower and threw on some clothes. I tied my hair in a bun and threw on my coat and made my way to my car. When I got in it wouldn't work "Not today! Please NOT TODAY!" I said to myself. Realizing there was no hope left I went inside. Charlie already left and I only had one person's number. Damn.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number pressing every button as hard as I could, hurting my finger.

"Hello?" Whew he picked up. He sounded so cute… NO he sounds like DOG SHIT!

"Can you pick me up? My truck won't work"

**Edward P.O.V**

"Can you pick me up? My truck won't work"

A smile spread across my lips when I felt my plan fall into action. Last night I dropped her truck off and took out her battery and now it's in the back of my car. I did feel bad but. It will be worth it though.

"Sure Bella, I'll be there in 5"

"Thanks"

"Bye Bella" I loved to say her name. It rolled of my tong so well. I wanted us to be friends again so bad. All I needed was her friendship, I craved her friendship.

I got in my car a speed off.

I mean sure, I've thought of Bella as a girlfriend before. But it didn't fit.

But I loved her as a friend. And I was going to get that back.

I knew Charlie wasn't home, like ever. So it made my plan easier.

I pulled into her driveway and got out of the car and knocked on the door. But before I could even press my knuckle to the door she opened it.

She looked adorable with her hair tied up. "Hi" she breathed

"Hello" Why so formal Edward? *sigh*

Then I saw her face drop, from my sigh. God I always fuck up! "Bella I want to prove to you that I can be the old Edward. And I want to do it the right way." She just looked at me with a confused look on her face. "I'll explain later, just get in the car."

She got in and so did I and I turn the heat on. I started driving the opposite way of school to my favorite spot.

"Edward school is the other way" She reminded me so I nodded to her.

"Edward! Where are we going?"

"Bella, I told you I am going to fix our friendship, and I want to do it right. We aren't going to school today. And I will put your car battery back tomorrow."

She was mad, and I didn't know if it was about the battery or the not to school- or her not know where we are going.

"You… want to ffix the friendship?" I totally didn't see that. Just like Bella. I smiled.

"Yea, yea I do. I have for a while actually"

And with that she sat there, not caring about the battery or skipping school. She was in no other words… relaxed. It made me feel nice.

I pulled up to a tree and got out opening her door for her.

"We're here?"

"No goof ball- we need to hike a little" Horror struck her face. It made me chuckle. I went to the back and grabbed a big suitcase.

The whole way she whined and complained and I couldn't whip the goofy grin off my face.

We started the hike around 9, and we were almost there by 1.

We finally reached the little meadow that I loved so much. "Here we are" She walked up to it and gasped.

"It's beautiful Edward!" I only could watch her look at it and her eyes get bigger and bigger. Then she saw I was staring and she blushed a deep red. I missed her blush. I brought my hand to her hair and brushed a stray piece behind her ear. Her blush deepened, if that was possible. But from the look in her eye she was trying to fight something. And I think I knew what.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yea I am"

I set down the big suite case and pulled out a small picnic basket and led her to the center of the meadow. I laid out a blanket and I set down two plates and a load of food in the center.

I saw her eyes bulge out of her head "You don't expect me to eat ALL of this, right?"

I decided to joke around with her and I looked down to the ground and let my face fall and spoke ever so slowly "But… Bella I...I mmade all of tthis ffor you!" I decided to fake cry and I peeked out from my hand and saw her shoulder relax. "No Bella! I'm just playing around; no I think I went overboard…"

She laughed hard and with that we sat down and ate.

I decided to start conversation while handing her a sandwich and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Bella, what happened to us?" Her face darted up and she started to choke on her food. I quickly crawled over to her and rubbed circles into her back and she controlled her breathing.

"Edward, I know this is hard for you but it's actually quite easy! You- left- me- for- sleazy-girls" And I did get it but I didn't know how to erase that memory.

"Bella, I was young and naive"

"WOW! You grew up in a whole year Edward? That's a shocker!"

"I had lots of thinking time" I was trying to keep myself calm and I could tell she was trying to too.

"Sure, you know Edward I honestly am really hungry. Where did you find this beautiful meadow?"

She was changing the topic!

"I was wondering the forest one day and I just found it. I like to come here to think."

She took a bite from her sandwich, as did I.

They where ham lettuce, tomato, mayo, and Dijon mustard.

"I got a new x-box game."

She smiled wide and I looked at her. I smiled to and I didn't know why, she just had that effect on me.

"I have to come over someday and play it with you!"

SHE WANTED TO COME OVER MY HOUSE! I felt like screaming like a girl…

We talked for hours until it was almost dark.

"We should start heading back" She reminded me over and over for the past 30 minutes.

"Bella I want to do 1 thing first." She started to bite on her lip. She was so cute…

I walked over and pulled out a guitar and walked back to where she was sitting.

**(A.N. Please for me! Open a new tab and play the song Yellow by Coldplay! It will be 10x's better! PLEASE!) **

She was about to say something when I started to play one of my favorite songs that reminded me of her, Yellow by Coldplay. Look at the stars, Look at the stars

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow,

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow

So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so

I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh all the things you do  
Cause you were all yellow

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you I bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry

Its true look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine  
look at the stars look how they shine for you

And all the things that you do

She stood up and threw herself in my arms and cried. I hugged her for what only felt like two minutes and she pulled her head back and looked in my eyes, as I looked into hers. Then her eyes shut and she leaned forward.

"Bella, what are you doing?" What the hell you fucker! Why DID I SAY THAT! I knew quite as well what she was doing but she was my friend and nothing more.

**Bella P.O.V**

I felt that Edward Cullen actually loved me. That he did want to fix everything. And I just cried on his shoulder. For the first time in months, happy tears.

Edward Cullen brought me happiness.

I leaned forward to kiss him, it felt so right, the meadow, the stars, the moon, the atmosphere.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

Rejection hit me hard. I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt. He held his hand out and I slapped it away. He… didn't want to kiss me. AAll he wanted to be was… friends.

I broke out in a new set of tears, when just that moment I felt a drop of water hit my head and I looked up.

It was raining.

"Bella I'm sorr-"

"Don't you say you're sorry! I'm sorry that I'm not at sleazy as all those other girls are! I'm sorry I'm not a ho that will jump you right now! And-"

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO DAMN MUCH WHO I SLEEP WITH?"

My heart just broke in half. He still didn't get it.

"Someday you'll cry for me, like I cried for you. Someday you'll miss me, like I missed you. Someday you'll need me like I needed you! But someday you'll love me, but I won't love you."

And with that I walked off not knowing where I was going. I just walked the same way we came. And he just stood there. And the whole way back, I cried my eyes out.

**Okay! There was a nice loonnngg chapter :D And if you review I will give you Edward's P.O.V of the ending when Bella confessed her love to him.**

**(Only reviews can get you that- Edwards P.O.V. will not be in any of the chapters)**

**So please review! And chapter 4 should be up after 5 reviews!**

**And if I get 15 reviews for this chapter you will get do something SUPER special in chapter 4 … say recognition for your review and two juicy fights and a lot more of Alice! **

**So click the little button! *click click*  
:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE all your guy's review! They make me want to cry like all the time!**

**And I promised I would do a little something extra special for those who did review!**

**Thank you,**

**Lalayn, XshoppingshortieX, NTMREashelyXcore, EclipseChickMirandaaa, teambellaedward, cullenisbella, marsbareter12, **

**And I will recognize those who review now, for every chapter! **

**I own no one! Here we go :D**

**Bella P.O.V.**

He was driving me insane! I couldn't stop thinking about him, and I couldn't find my way out of this dumb creepy forest! I was so furious and hurt I kicked a tree and fell on my but, again. The pain was excruciating.

That stupid piece of crap thinks I'm the gross one!I felt like I was in kindergarten all over again.

It was pouring and my tears left a foggy shield over my eyes so I had no clue where I was going this whole time. It was pitch black dark out and I heard little critters craw everywhere. I had to get home. But I had zero sense of directions and I couldn't walk no for the life of me.

I curled up in a little ball and sat there crying all night. I had no clue how long it has been but the rain stopped, and I don't remember when. But it was freezing cold out. I opened my eyes and saw a light layer of snow cover the forest. Then I heard crunching leafs.

*crunch crunch … crunch crunch*

Someone was here. I stayed very still. "Bella?... I found her! Bella can you walk? Bella? Bella can you hear me?"

I felt someone's warm arms wrap under my knees and around my back, wedding style. "Jeez Bella your freezing!"

The pain struck down my leg, and when the person walked, it made me nauseous. But I couldn't find my lips to tell them to stop. I couldn't feel my hands or my feet, but I felt a throbbing pain in my head.

I wanted to puke.

Suddenly I heard more voices. "Charlie I found her!"

Quick but steady footsteps came close on the asphalt. "Give her to me! We have to get her to the hospital! Look at my baby!" I heard pain and worry in his voice.

Too soon, I was laid down on a soft and comfy cushion and heard a car start. "Thanks Sam…" Who's Sam?

And if it didn't end any sooner, I heard more voices, and my head pounded. I felt like closing my mind off, just sleep- while sleeping.

(**Surprise!**) Charlie P.O.V

"We need a doctor! And fast!" Why was my baby in the woods? I looked down at her. Her lips where a light blue and her hair had frost, and ice in it, her eyes were red with a line of purple around them, and her nose was bright red.

"Sir, Dr. Cullen will be here momentarily but if you will follow me to where your daughter will be staying you can put her on the bed in there. "Sure…" I grumbled at the lady. It wasn't her fault but, Bella…

I set my fragile little girl on the bed and threw a blanket over her. Then Carlisle walked in the room. "Hey Charlie! Long time no see! Where's Bella?" I walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet over her face.

I watched his eyes grow, then his face turn red. What did he know? "Carlisle you have to help my baby girl! Then I want to talk to you in your office."

Edward P.O.V

I got home safely last night, but I couldn't help worry about Bella like crazy! I knew how clumsy she was! I KNEW SHE HAD BAD DIRECTIONS! Why didn't I go after her! I mentally yelled at myself.

I looked at the clock and it was 5 am. "Shit…" I woke up to the sound of glass shattering. I was totally off! It was 4: 36 pm. I got up and threw on some pants. I looked down the stairs and saw Esme trying to calm down Carlisle.

As I approached the kitchen they finally noticed I was there. "Dad what's wrong?" He brought his hand over his eyes and looked down. He was never this mad… "You weren't in school yesterday Edward."

"Umm… yea why?" Shit shit shit shit! "Where were you Edward?"

"Umm…" I looked at me hard.

"Edward sit down, and tell me EVERYTHING"

"Uhh… Thursday night I took Bella's car battery out and Friday morning she called me to drive her to school because her car wouldn't work. So I took her to a meadow out in the forest and we-"

"SO YOU TOOK HER IN THE FOREST?"

I spoke quickly "Yea but I pissed her off and she told me something and it left me shocked and by the time I snapped out of it she was gone so I went home!"

"Chief Swan is down at the hospital, holding his daughters frozen hand. HE found her 4 am curled up in a ball in the forest! She had ice in her hair Edward! She broke her leg, and there in the rain. Some point she lost all concisenesses and it started to snow. It was below 30 degrees outside! And she was lying in the rain!"

"I…I…I" I was horrible!

"Edward, listen to me. I don't want you anywhere near that sweet girl. I can't even stand to look at you right now! Charlie told me that Bella has been in a rut for a whole year. He said that you broke her.

I have nothing else to say to you. I'm going to my office."

Never talk to Bella again? I need Bella… I breathe Bella

I was truly a selfish creature…

I walked up stairs and a knocked on the door to my father's office. "Yes Edward?"

"Dad I need to put Bella's car battery back" He sighed loud. "No Edward, give me the battery and I will give it to chief Swan, for sure he will be there tomorrow."

"But da-"

"No Edward! You are grounded, 2 months. You are not allowed to leave the house without permission."

I stalked off to my room. Everything was falling apart and I had no control over it. Or at least that's what I thought.

I logged onto my email in and started to type an email to Bella. But when I clicked send, a little message came up [This person has blocked you]

I slammed my laptop shut. What else…

I looked around and jumped on my bed for my cell phone and dialed Bella's number.

*ring* "Sorry you have reached Bella's voicemail"

She blocked me on her phone too…

I looked at the clock, 7:00. Damn…

I walked down stairs and watched the history channel until I saw both my parents go to bed.

"We will hear you if you go out the door" My dad reminded me so I just nodded and turned off the T.V.

I went to my room and looked around. The window!

The first time I ever snuck out and I sure as hell was scared. I turned around and kept my hands on the window. My legs where dangling and I let go and landed on the ground with not even a sound!

I ran to my car and got in and drove to the hospital. I was an intern there once and I kept my I.D. card to get access to any room.

When I pulled in there where only a few cars in the parking lot and I opened the door.

"Hi may we help you?" I pulled out the I.D card and went on. I quickly turned around. "What room is Isabella Swan in?"

"Room 284"

"Thanks" I jumped up the stairs and ran to room 284 and unlocked the door, with the key my dad gave me.

I slowly opened the door. "Bella" I saw her eye's flutter open and she looked at me. There was something in her eyes that said I should leave. Was it fear? Rejection?

"Leave" she mumbled

"But Bella I'm sorry!"

"I said leave" Her voice was thick and clear.

"But-"

"LEAVE!" She screamed so loud I stumbled back and a nurse came in the room. "Let's call your dad, Edward" She dragged me out of the room and threw her head in apologizing to Bella.

I didn't even get to look at her it was so dark.

I cried silently to myself waiting in my dad's office.

**Alright! This is like a half of chapter that was really needed but the real chapter four or actually chapter 5 will be up tomorrow! :D  
SO please review :}**

**And those who review will be recognized in chapter 5! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the long awaited chapter 5! :D**

**And great thanks to,**

**Xshoppingshortiex, EclipseChickMirandaaa,Teambellaedward, Cullenisabella, marbareater12, Jazmyn, Gleek448! **

**THANK YOU!**

**And I own no one from the Twilight Saga :D But some people in here and there that I did create :)**

**Here is a LONG awaited chapter ^_^ **

**So you have to review or else… (Remember I have control of the story, I can kill who ever I want to 0_0) haha this could be fun ;)**

Bella P.O.V

1 Broken leg. I was as warm as a teddy bear, and as clumsy as a Goofy the dog.

Charlie was taking me home today because nothing was super screwed up. Carlisle couldn't stop apologizing for Edward and I forgave Carlisle, but he insisted that he did something for me. And I guess you can figure out the rest.

It's not that I couldn't stand the hospital food, for sure it was horrible but I had to do something! I had to STOP thinking about Edward! And when I sat in one spot doing absolutely nothing, and the T.V. only had 3 channels I was really hard.

"Bells, you ready?" Charlie poked me a few times, acting like I was a statue that looked alive.

"Umm… yea dad" I felt like I left something behind… maybe my pride. I looked around the plane white room again. Nothing I could see, but I did leave behind something I could feel it inside. I wasn't sure what though…

"Well come on then, do you need help? I still can't believe they are letting you out this early" I got up with my crutches and stood in front of him.

"You act like I was meant to be in prison." He glared at me. Such a teenage thing to do…

Some days I feel that I am even older then my dad.

I waited in the rain while my dad pulled the car up. He ran up to me and I started to wobble when he jumped out of the car and I fell on my butt.

I looked and watched the raindrops fall from the sky, it was oddly relaxing. I took my father's hand and he helped me up.

"So Bells," Ugh he wanted answers.

"Dad, Edward and I spent the day in the forest and I got mad at him so I stormed off that's all. And I kicked a tree because I was mad, and you should know my bones are as fragile as twigs."

"Oh…" I sighed really loud and starred out the window. Edward.

Charlie helped me out of the car and lifted me up and over his shoulder. "Dad can you please hurry, I think I'm going to puke if I stay up here much longer"

After A few hours of sitting on the couch, reading doing homework, and watching T.V., it was 8 pm. There was nothing to do. I got up and grabbed a crutch and made my way to the kitchen and pulled out ingredients for cookies. My armpit hurt after a little, but when I got the cookies in the oven I practically ran with a crutch to sit in a chair.

Charlie was fast asleep. He made me feel fat for making him tired for carrying me in the house.

I didn't feel like sitting even though my armpit hurt. I got up and since I didn't put the ingredients away I made some banana bread in the spare time that the cookies where in the oven.

I was like a machine. Once the cookies were done the banana bread was in, then I made some lemon glazed cake, once the bread was done that went was in, then I made red velvet cupcakes and put those in after that. Then I made lemon glaze and vanilla icing. And over the next 3 hours I was berserk with cooking. Anything to keep _him _out of my head. Over the next 3 hours I made a batch of dark chocolate chip cookies, pumpkin bread, strawberry cake, and chocolate pecan pie. And when I was done, I felt like my armpit was going to bleed and we had zero food. That made me smiles because it gave me and excuse to do something. Literally all we had where pickles, hot sauce and ketchup.

I wandered to the couch and passed out until 9 am, I never sleep that late.

I walked up to the kitchen and saw another note from Charlie,

Bella,

What's up with all the food? And I went fishing with Billy today; hopefully you won't cook whatever we catch into cake.

Anyway don't forget the neighbors and don't overwork yourself.

Love

Dad

Dad really wasn't all that smart. The food was FOR the neighbors. The question is how to get it over there…

I walked over to the closet and grabbed 5 baskets that Charlie has saved from Easter's, from when I was a kid.

I put all the cookies in one basket, the bread in another, the cakes in the biggest basket, and the cupcakes in the last basket. And I set the bowls of glaze and icing on the top of the cookies and headed to the car next door with my crutch in hand.

I found a free hand and rang the doorbell. I stood there as I started to wobble and the door opened. She grabbed the baskets and held her hand to my back.

"So much for welcome to the neighborhood." I nervously laughed.

"Oh! Honey come in! And this is plenty of a welcome. Did your mom help you cook this?" She led me to her couch and I sat down. "My parents divorced and my mom lives in Florida because she wanted me out of the house to hang out with her boyfriend." I just let out everything to her but she wasn't exactly beautiful. She was more warm and comforting. She had soft, round checks, and a thin but full smile with happy lines all around her eyes. I smiled back at her when she opened her mouth to talk but I heard someone jump down the stairs.

"This is my daughter umm, what is your name honey?"

"Sorry I'm Bella and you are?"

"I'm Sue Clearwater, and this is..."

"HI I'm Alice!" I looked at Alice and she was slim, short, and A little tan. Like her mother but more pale. She had a tighter face though with a cute little nose. And excited eyes, too excited. "Hi I'm Bella" I extended my arm out to her but she ran up and gave me a big hug.

"Oh my goodness! You brought all of this for us? Thank you!" She was nice I liked her.

"No problem."

"You have to teach me how to cook! OMG I have to go shopping with you… when your leg heals, how did that happen? Any way! We will be like BFF!"

"I feel that we already and I will tell you when I feel comfortable how I broke my leg, and from the looks of it, it will be soon." I gave her a smile, a real one. I felt happy for once, but I wasn't so sure about this. She was breaking down every part of me that I took so long to build, to hide.

"OH MY GOSH! AHHHH!" By then Mrs. Clearwater had left the room.

"Do you want to be my friend?" I asked and I started to chew on my lips.

"DUDE you are like going to make me erode with happiness! Of COURSE I will be your friend! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

"That's awesome! We can hang out at school together and ride home together and hang out together!" I was excited to finally have a friend. This is what happy felt like, and I liked it.

"Here Bella, I'll show you my room and I will help you up the stairs!"

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble." She laughed, it made me smile.

"Okay fallow me to the stairs with your crutch."

"Uh, okay?" I hopped over to the stairs and she showed me how to get up crawling on one knee and letting the other leg drag slowly, and she stood behind me the whole time.

We got to her room and I think I was blinded. Pink and fluffy stuff was everywhere.

"Do you like?" Lie or truth?

"It's adorable, not MY style but adorable." I threw her a smile and she threw one back.

"Yea… not many people like pink but I love it!"  
"I know I've only been here like, an hour but you and your mom seem really different"

"Oh! I'm adopted; when I was younger my mom gave me up because she wanted a better life for me.

She was always clubbing and doing weird drugs and needles with people… When she had me she pledged to stop doing that stuff but creepy guy's keep coming over and slapping her around and there was a lot of yelling.

And of course she had relapses of the drugs, and when I was 1 and a half her boyfriend came over drunk and started yelling and throwing things around, well the neighbors called the police and they took me and her down to the station and she gave me up.

A week later the officer gave me a cut out little piece of newspaper that I learned what it meant when I was four, I still have it, and it was an article of a lady who committed suicide. She stayed alive for me!

. I was really young but everything happened so much it just… stuck with me. And I love Sue with all my heart. It's just a shame I couldn't have known my mom longer.

I'm also sorry for downing the mood with my sad story; I just felt you should know…"

I was shocked, and I felt sorry for her too but she seemed happy.

"You know how I said I will tell you when I am comfortable, how I broke my leg?"

"Yea!"

"Well it starts like this; I use to live in phoenix…"

It was Monday and Alice drove me to school in her Camry 2000 and I showed her around school. And many things went on through the day.

Edward tried to talk to me, but Alice told him off. I love her.

Tanya kicked my leg and I fell down and cried, Alice comforted me, and we decided when school was over to go to my house and plan revenge.

We only had two class's together but we sat by each other in both class's.

At lunch Jessica came over to Alice, and told her she loved her clothes- then she poured ranch dressing on her chest. But when Jessica made her way to her table I tripped her with my crutch and she got bean dip and meat loaf all over her face and clothes. And Alice and I laughed our butts off.

2 down 1 to go.

Then I made my way to biology- and Edward shoved like 30 notes at me and I just put them in my back pack. He looked mad. Good.

And I waited for Alice to finish fixing her hair after gym so we could go home.

We walked and talked about dumb stuff until we got in her car **(picture on profile : )**

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your life here will be miserable because everyone hates me and you hang out with me!"

She didn't respond and it felt like forever. I reached for the door when she grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, I would rather be hated by everyone but you then be a part of cruel and mean crowd. And it's not your fault! Don't worry!"  
I bent over and hugged her tightly.

"Alright, let's go home- we have some super revenge to plan!" I threw her an evil smile and she laughed.

So I turned on the radio and who would have fucking figured this song would blow my mood.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Today was miserable. And all I want is Bella back.

I got in my car and sulked when I heard the door open.

"Hi" Jessica breathed. "Hi" I said back blankly.

"Eddy you look so sad! Let me cheer you up." She startled me and kissed me. She didn't even kiss well. And I couldn't stop thinking of how I fucked up with Bella. 

"How about a little music?" She turned around and turned on the radio. And I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Jessica get out! NOW! I am in no mood right now… leave." She grunted and got off of me.

"You will regret this Cullen, I expect an apology tomorrow or else."

"Sure sure." She shut the door and I turned up the volume, it was Snow Patrol- You Could Be Happy

**(A.N. Okay if you send me a review saying you listened to the song and YOU ACTUALLY DID- I will update chapter 6 really soon, and I mean it. So PLEASE pull up You Tube or something and play the damn song! Enjoy :)**

You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go

And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head

Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur

Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door

You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far

Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true

Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do

More than anything I want to see you, girl  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

I let the tears slip down my face, and I turned on my car and speed to the meadow I took Bella to.

It was OUR meadow! SHE was MY friend! I swung my arm at a tree and fell on my knees and cried, I cried till it got dark and I stayed there.

I would trade Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren any day for Bella.

She was my friend! I got up and headed home, kicking every tree I could as hard as I could. But my bones would not break.

I could never bring as much pain to myself as I have to Bella.

And for that I would kill myself any day for her.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was bawling my tears out when the song ended and Alice looked at me and was about to ask me why I wasn't singing.

"Shit" She pulled over and hugged me. She was an angel that flew down to save me, I swear.

"I'm okay Alice don't worry…"

"How can I NOT worry? You are my best friend! You know what will cheer you up?"

"Huh?"

"SHOPPING!" She turned the car on and speed to the mall, before I could even blink.

"This will be fun Bella trust me! Smile! You are going to shop with the SHOPING GENUISE!"

I threw her a big smile and cheered up. "I can't wait!"

5 hours later and we finally where done. Note to self, never shop with Alice ever again.

But I did buy a smoking outfit that would blow Edward away and wish that he wouldn't have been such a son of a bitch…

My armpit felt like someone threw a box of matches up there… Shopping with a clumsy, handy cap girl was not easy…

I crawled in bed and awaited the next day.

8)8)8)8)8)8)8)

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I slapped my alarm clock off, hurting my wrist and smiled. I didn't need the crutch anymore since it was only a bad sprain, and with all the 'running' around my leg felt fine now…

I practically ran to the shower being as quick as I could. But when I got out I threw a towel on and grabbed my cell phone. *ring*

"Bella, are you ready?"

"Yea come over! QUICK!" I threw on a bra and underwear when I heard a knock on the door. I hid behind it, popping my head out when I opened it. "Alice come in!"

She jumped up stairs and got her 'beauty salon' set up. And I got dressed.

I looked at the clock, 6 am good. School started 8:15.

I ran in the bathroom and sat down in her little chair as she worked with my wet hair.

1 hour and 3 minutes late I was ready. "All set! Let's go!"

I looked in the mirror and I looked rad "Thanks Alice!"

"No thank you Bella!" Today was supposed to be sunny, so these clothes would be appropriate.

I got in her car and we drove to school. I felt complete the whole way there.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Jessica came running up to me the second I got there. "Jessica I am sorry about yesterday, please forgive me."  
"Of course Eddy!" And she kissed me, I hated her kisses. Her lips were like weights that where crumbly and hard.

Then I looked up and noticed everyone was staring at something, and when I followed the glances I saw Bella getting out of her car. Oh my god- instant boner.

She had shorts on that curved around her upper thigh and right around her butt.

At her waist was a black thong strap sticking out the side and she wore a shirt that cut right above her belly button, it too was black with no sleeves, and a built in bra.

Her hair was a rigged wavy style, and her bangs flowed around her forehead.

She had a dark red lipstick on with eyeliner. Oh my god…

My pant's got really tight, and I looked down, shit. Obvious boner, shit shit shit…

Grandma, naked, no bra, alright that did it. And I looked back up, SHIT! Instant boner!

I am fucked today…

Guy's whistled as they walked through the front door. And to get the crowd more rustled up when Bella blushed. My dick was about to jump off… fuck.

And Jessica turned to me. "Do you remember out deal from 2 years ago?"

I nodded yes.

"Oh you are too cute! But I swore- if you speak to her once today I will do horrible things to you! I built you!"

I finally spoke up. "Only if you stop being mean to her and Alice."

She glared at me. "Fine! We will be nice to the slut."

WHAT Bella is not a slut, just hot today…? "Thanks"

I went to first period. No Bella- boring.

Second Period, Bella sits in the back and I sit in the front- boring.

Third Period, Bella sat beside me. And I got an amazing view of her cleavage.

Fourth Period, I sat behind Bella, and got an amazing view of her ass.

Lunch, I sat at a table with a whole group of guys drooling over Bella, including me.

Seventh Period,

I walked in to class and sat by Bella, my usual seat.

And when I sat there she put one leg over the other, allowing her shorts to rise up more…

Then Mr. Banner started to talk.

"Today I am going to assign partners for your next science project! Jessica and Mike-" His face made me chuckle when he got Jessica and not Bella. "Ben and Angela, Emmet and Angela, and… Edward and Bella" SCORE! I looked at Bella and her face covered with horror.

**Bella P.O.V**

"-and… Edward and Bella." FUCK! He had been checking me out all day, as with every other guy.

But I had a plan with Emmet after biology. I whipped the horror off my face and decided to do the project myself.

Mr. Banner dismissed the class and I walked over to Emmett. I was no good at flirting but I could give it a try.  
I rubbed Emmett's bicep up and down when he turned to look at me. I took my arm and wrapped it around his neck and he bent lower and I whispered into his ear as seductively as I could, "meet me be my locker in 2 minutes." I let go and walked away, swaying my butt as I walked out the door.

I walked to my locker and redid my dark red lipstick and threw my books and bag in there and saw Emmet walk over and Edward behind him by 10 feet. Perfect…

He came over and pushed me on the locker and kissed me. He wasn't all that great, so I asked permission for my tongue to enter his mouth. And he accepted.

I didn't like Emmet, but I knew Edward hated him so why not? I pushed my hips into his and I felt his pants tighten.

This was uncomfortable… but I played along.

He put his hands on my ass, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hitched my leg around his waist and then he held me up so I could fully wrap myself around him.

I grinded my hips into him once more, then the kiss go more intense. He threw his tongue in my mouth and I moaned. He was putty in my hands.

And I made sure I was on Edwards's locker. I heard Edward walk up to us. He tapped Emmet on the shoulder and Emmet gently set me down and turned around.

All of a sudden Edward threw a punch at Emmet and then another. And before I knew it Emmet was on the floor and Edward was beating the shit out of him. "Edward! Stop it! Edward!"

When Alice came over I told we should go. And I walked off with her. We ran to her car and got in and drove off… laughing the whole way home.

We stopped at the store buying all the junk food we could find.

Life was pretty damn good.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I found Bella and EMMET making out on my locker! It was disgusting! Bella was much more than a piece of meat! She was everything.

Everything that Emmet wouldn't see. Jessica came over to me and kissed me when I pushed her away. "EDWARD!" She was about to slap me when I caught her hand and whispered in her ear.

"I will make this clear. Bella is my friend and I will not ignore her. You on the other hand are a stupid slut who needs so much attention as to throw herself at guys. You _disgust_ me. So don't call me Eddy, don't kiss me and tell your friends to fuck off!" I let her go and went over and tapped Emmet on his shoulder.

I punched him over and over, not even giving him a chance to hit me. It was like playing pool with an amateur and winning in one turn. I heard Bella shout "Edward! Stop!" I kept hitting him, and when I backed up Bella was gone and Emmett could barely stand up. And Jessica ran over to help him "Oh you are SO over Cullen!" Jessica spit at me.

I shouted back at her "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" And I ran off leaving my life behind, running for Bella.

**Okay there is a super long chapter. I am exhausted, So for me please leave super long reviews.**

**P.S.- Give a great welcome to my new beta, ** **ooshi!**

**AND I'm sorry EclipseChickMirandaaa for not having this up when I promised I would, my internet turned into poo.**

**Or in other words- shit, when I needed it the most. **

**AND What do think will happen to Edward, Bella, and Alice and Emmet? I'd like to hear what you guys are thinking about where the character's are going! :D**

**Review! *yawn* Well goodnight! It is officially 1 am and I gotta sleep! I got a lot of poo to do**

**Night night ^_^ I hope to wake up to some gold in my reviews lol :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhh! I woke up and found like 12 people sending me crazy reviews and people who added my story to their favorites and putting me on their favorite authors list and I was about to cry…again… **

**So here is a list of all you AWESOME people**

**XshoppingshortieX, Eclipsechickmirandaaa, teambellaedward, Cullenisbella, Jazmyn, gleek448, Ca Th YtWiLiGhT123, KateluvsEdward , ., AllHallowseve, Jadeghost, Punette101, Catthomas32. **

**Thank you!  
And I'm sorry I haven't updated, but things a real hectic lately and I'm super SUPER busy :( **

**I am sooooo sorry but this is the only chance I have had to write this so I am going to write as many chapters as I can and update as soon as reviews jump to me lol. **

**This chapter is NEEDED and- I have to say I really didn't WANT it but, if this story is going to get somewhere… well you will see. ;) **

**And 3 years is hard to fit in like 2000 words and 1 hour plus I have homework and a few letters to write, a few people I have to contact, I have to go out and I have to go to bed like 10:30 so I'm not a total bitch tomorrow and It is already 8:07 pm! So I am done with my rant and on to the story : )**

**I own no one. Except some people who will move into the story in a few chapters! **

**And some readers have asked me to make a twitter special for the story so that will be up next chapter. (Since I have some free time tomorrow and Sunday I will SO post it- unless you don't review)**

**Oh- Review or someone who sparkles dies. :D **

Bella P.O.V.

Alice was my best friend, but I always felt that first half of me missing. I stared out my window at the clashing thunder and rain.

With Alice around it gave me no time ever to think of _him_ and I was kind of thankful for that. But it was the end of July and school was starting again. And we haven't talked for 9 months.

And I really didn't want to go back, because I know too well what will happen.

My heart hurt…

Alice walked in my room holding a tray of cookies and 2 glasses of milk.

"Cookies are done!" I threw her a smile and walked away from the window.

But my heart stayed…

"So! The first day of school is tomorrow- have you picked out your outfit?"…

~~~~~~~ 5 Months later

The halls where lonely, and my chest ached for over a year now. It felt as if someone put a brick on it.

And the halls… the memories… the pain.

I skipped Biology just to stand there and watch them sit there. The halls could tell secrets that no other could. The halls heard everything.

From high school freshman to high school seniors, the little rumors that where spread, stick to them. Like stickers to 5 year olds wall that never come off.

Edward.

He was the same and I frowned upon him. And basically everyone else

He was my best friend and that is all he wanted me to be to him and some days I wonder if I pushed him away- or if he pushed me away?

Alice and I didn't hang out as much as we use to. You can only take so much from one person in a day.

Emmet hasn't stopped looking at me and the halls know that.

Edward hasn't talked to me for a year and a half and the halls know that.

Alice and I are kind of hand in hand forever now and the halls know that too…

~~~~~~~~Senior Year

It has been 2 years since Edward and I have talked and I think we have lost it. Emmet and Angela Weber are in 'love' and they are all the school talks about.

And graduation is less than a month away. Alice shops everyday for a perfect outfit.

Lately Charlie has wanted me to check the mail for acceptance letters, but I knew I wanted and needed to go to Seattle University. Being a teacher is just what I always wanted and Alice wants to go there too.

I just want to leave; I am sick of high school and the clicks.

I'm sick of the 'cute' couples

And the weekly newspaper that has noting more then what the weather will be.

I'm sick of the same old teachers every year

And how they act like care

I'm sick of the crack head idiots

And the slutty girls.

But I'm mainly sick of these stupid halls.

The way my locker leaves a silent but lonely creek whenever I open it.

How every door is another lie?

And no one can stop it

I'm sick of this. This supposable place called school!

But the biggest thing I am sick of,

Is the silence.

I want to move on with my life! I have done NOTHING for the past 17 years!

I stared blankly at the computer screen waiting for my email to pop up.

Nothing.

My life was like a blank piece of paper waiting for someone to paint an amazing picture on it. But nothing has even touched the surface.

I am sick of high school.

Grabbing my coat, boots and hat, I walked outside to the mailbox and grabbed the mail inside. I practically ran up the driveway when I say a letter from Chicago University poking out the top.

I ran in the kitchen and threw off my rain gear.

I slowly opened the letter and read carefully,

_**Dear Isabella Swan,**_

_**We are proud to accept you into Chicago University…**_

I threw the letter in the air and jumped up and down. My life WILL begin.

Soon

I smiled to myself.

**Okay! Short? I know! Written poorly? I know T_T **

**But next chapter will be up after 3 reviews on this chapter because it will be graduation and I can't go to graduation in THIS POOOOOY chapter :(**

**I just HAD to get somewhere and in a way the wait for this chapter could kind of help? No… well I am sorry but thing SO will pick up in college ;)**

**Leave me a review what YOU want in the story :) **

**I might just add it in :D**


End file.
